


Until the Earth accepts me back home and makes ashes of me.

by Justley



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, M/M, Pining, Rated M for language, and hurt, conflicted feelings, lots of love, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/pseuds/Justley
Summary: Just a super short one shot that I furiously typed out in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. 
> 
> I'm so damned tired but I wrote this and somehow I love it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Any mistakes will be because I've been awake for 28 hours and my keyboard hates me.

"Don't." Daryl growls out "jus' don't...I can't." Blue eyes focus on the stark, grey concrete steps beneath his feet. His fingers clench, white knuckled around the flimsy wooden doorframe that's coated in peeling, off-white paint. It sheds flakes from underneath his fingertips. Flakes that fall to the ground and settle across his dirty work boots, firmly planted in a wide-bracing stance.

He doesn't look up from the floor even though his heart is screaming at him to raise his gaze and look his soul partner in his beautiful fuckin face. He's so angry, so desperate to just fuckin look up but he can't trust himself. He doesn't know what will happen if he looks. Will it be fists or lips?

The pull between the two is too strong. The need to reach out and grab, to devour with lips his tongue and teeth. To let his hands scrape through soft brown curls and trace across a strong stubble covered jaw. It's equal to his desire to snatch back his arm, draw it to him and strike out. To let his fist slam into sinew and bone, to make his knuckles bleed and throb with the impact. To make this man see what it feels like inside his head every single time he shows up here with those fuckin blue eyes that make him into a shameless beggar. They make him desperate for scraps every time they bore into his face, burning into his soul. Searing a spark into his heart where it ignites and tears holes in his entire being leaving only embers and ashes behind.

"Daryl, please." It’s softly spoken, so comforting and antagonising all at once. That voice speaks to him in ways he hears without needing ears to process it. It resonates in his bones and makes his skin crawl with love and lust and hatred. Because Rick fuckin Grimes can't ever belong to Daryl Dixon and that is all he wants, forever.

Until the earth accepts him back home and makes ashes of him.

Because Rick Grimes is a man so beautiful, captivating and so powerful. He's a fierce and passionate siren that comes to his door and loves him like no other person ever has done in his life. Tearing him into a thousand pieces and rebuilding him particle by particle. His name etched deep into every facet, permanently scarring his mind body and soul with his essence.

And Daryl takes it, writhes and begs while he pleads silently for more. Longs for everything and anything he can get. Tears prick his eyes and tremors vibrate over his body as his fingernails try desperately to cling onto this man. To capture him and hold on, never relenting in his desire for him to stay forever.

But Daryl never tells how he feels and Rick never stays. Even if his eyes tell a different story, his lips sing a different song and his hands write vows of forever all over Daryl's flesh as they merge together into one perfect creature. Rick's body tells him one thing but his actions speak louder. They screech like a bitter, twisted harpy because no matter how long he stays he always leaves. Leaves and goes back to his picture perfect life - white fucking picket fence. Back to his stepford fuckin wife playing her role perfectly, even though she's got her own siren calling to her when her husband is hard at work. Because Rick has kids and made vows in front of God and all his fuckin children.

So Daryl can't look because his shredded heart just can't take anymore. He can't scrape himself out of the dirt again, patiently waiting for the next time he's allowed to feel complete.

"Daryl." The siren sings again. Daryl has almost conjured the strength to turn around and slam the door. Closing the book forever and saving himself from a life of destruction.

Almost.

"I left her. I filed for divorce. I can't be without you any longer."

The world narrows around him. The wind stops singing through the leaves in the forest, the birds have vanished. Even the creek is silent. The only sound he hears is two heartbeats finally merging in sync. Their harsh ragged, breathing and the sound of desperate hope. There's no sun, no clouds and no sky. As he looks up there are only bright blue eyes filled with remorse, love and hope. Only lips that ache to be kissed, skin that screams to be touched and he thinks he may have imagined the last words to leave that beautiful fuckin mouth because Rick always leaves.

"If you'll have me still?"

His own heart stops, no, it disappears as though it had never been there at all. At the same time it aches, torturing him from the inside out as it longs for what this man offers.

"I was an idiot. I love you Daryl."

Everything rushes back at once, the air, the forest. His soul all returning to their rightful place with Rick Grimes at his side.

His grip on the creaking wood loosens, sending a shower of chipped paint to the floor. His feet move backwards to avoid the flakes and his body twists in the doorway granting access, finally, to the man he knows he'd never give up. Couldn't give up, not for all the pain on this earth. Hands grip onto his face, thumbs gently stroke his cheeks and come away damp with the tears he didn't even realise were falling. Those blue eyes come impossibly close and tell him everything he needed to hear.

I'm yours, I love you.

 

He'll remember this kiss until the Earth accepts him back home and makes ashes of him.


End file.
